Wall of Stone
| rarity = Common | type = Instant | casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = * Builds permanent City Walls in the targeted Town. }} Wall of Stone is a Common Instant Spell belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on a Town on the overland map to immediately construct City Walls around that city. This is exactly the same as actually producing or purchasing City Walls for that town, except it's done with a spell. The City Walls are thus permanent (with a per turn Upkeep Cost like any other City Walls), and may even be sold like any regular Town Building. Effects Wall of Stone instantly constructs City Walls around a Town for the cost of . This is identical to manual construction of City Walls in the town by its own Population, except that it is instant and does not require the population to do anything. Usage Wall of Stone may only be cast on the overland map. Once it is cast, the Wizard must select a friendly Town that does not already have City Walls (whether constructed normally or created by this spell). Upon casting, City Walls are erected in the targeted Town. For all intents and purposes, these are nothing more than regular City Walls, a type of Town Building that may also be constructed by the Town's inhabitants in the normal way. Therefore, the Wall of Stone spell is simply a shortcut to constructing the wall, requiring no nor , but costing instead. Note that the Wall of Stone spell is an Instant Spell which causes a permanent effect. Despite the lasting effect (the wall is permanent), Wall of Stone is not considered an Enchantment spell, because its effect is only to create the new City Walls in the targeted town - not to maintain them magically. The resulting City Walls are not magical at all - they are treated just like any other Town Building. As a result, it is not possible to "dispel" the Wall of Stone spell, nor the wall that the spell has created. The City Walls may only be removed in the normal means, such as through selling them off or casting destructive spells on the town they protects - the same as destroying any other Town Building. Additionally, since the spell doesn't continue to exist after casting, it also has no Upkeep Cost. However, the new City Walls do have an Upkeep Cost of , like any City Walls. Acquisition As a Common spell, Wall of Stone may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing up to Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with Spellbooks are guaranteed to have this spell available for casting as soon as the game begins. Wizards with or fewer Spellbooks who have not chosen Wall of Stone as a guaranteed spell have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research if it is not already available for casting. Wall of Stone has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Wall of Stone spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Wall of Stone can serve one of several purposes: * To quickly protect an unwalled Town that is about to come under attack, when regular production would take too long. * To prevent wasting from switching a town's citizens to City Walls construction instead of some other project that's already underway. * To protect a Settlement with City Walls - since a Settlement has no other way of producing a City Walls until it has grown into a Hamlet. Other reasons to cast this spell might emerge during gameplay as well. Category:Instant Spells Category:Nature Category:Walls